Diapey Sex Ed 101 III: Double The Learning
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this third entry of the "Diapey Sex Ed" series, this time it has Gwen White and Courtney Lopez teaching men and women in this two-shot lemon. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Diapey Sex Ed 101 III: Double The Learning

**Summary: In this the sequel to "Diapey Sex Ed 101 II: Muy Caliente" it is another two-shot lemon story as Gen and Courtney are the teachers this time around. In the first chapter, Gwen and Courtney are teaching guys while chapter 2 has them teaching the girls as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**Chapter 1: The Boys Learn**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a fine Friday Morning at Rogers High School where Alejandro, Cameron, Cody, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Noah, Owen, Scott, Trent, and Tyler were waiting for the teacher to arrive as two female teachers named Gwen White and Courtney Lopez arrived, then the bell rang.

"Good Morning Class." Gwen and Courtney said to the thirteen male students.

"Good morning." The students said to their teachers.

"My name is Mrs. White." Gwen said to the students before Courtney was next.

"My name is Mrs. Lopez." Courtney said to the students as well.

"Good Morning , and Mrs. Lopez." The students said to their teachers.

"Welcome to Sex Ed." Courtney said to them.

"But this is not just another regular Sex Ed class." Gwen said to them.

"Huh?" The students as Courtney and Gwen.

"This is something that we would like to call..." Courtney said before she and Gwen began to speak.

"Diapey Sex Ed!" Gwen and Courtney said to the students.

"Oh! Cool." The boys said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Now then, boys." Gwen said to them before Courtney was next.

"Can anyone tell us why many people wear adult diapers?" Courtney asked them before all of the boys raised their hands.

"Trent." Gwen pointed at Trent.

"Well, because it is a part of the class." Trent answered his teachers.

"True." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"And?" Courtney asked him

"Because... we all love how it makes us all feel young again." Trent said as well.

"Very Good." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Thanks." Trent said to them.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Now..." Gwen said before she and Courtney took their clothes off until they were wearing nothing but their bras and diapers.

"How do we look?" Courtney asked the boys who looked very surprised but also very aroused as well.

"WOW! SO HAWT!" The boys answered Courtney and Gwen.

"Thankies… now show us your diapeys." Gwen said to the boys.

"Okies, Mrs. White." The boys said before they took off their pants revealing their diapers as Gwen and Courtney gasped.

"Wow! Nice diapers." Gwen and Courtney said to the boys.

"Thankies." They said back.

"Can you all tell us what kind they are?" Gwen asked them.

"Okies." They answered Gwen as they began to tell Gwen and Courtney what diapers they were sporting.

"Mine is Bambino Classico with a rose petal pattern." Alejandro said before Cameron was next.

"Mine is ABU Space with a science pattern." Cameron said before Cody was next.

"Mine is ABU Cushies with a Candy Pattern." Cody said before Duncan was next.

"I am wearing the Rearz Rebels diapey." Duncan said before DJ was next.

"I'm wearing a hybrid of the Rearz Safari and ABU Little Pawz Diaper." DJ said before Geoff was next.

"I'm wearing the ABU Cushies with a mix of a surf and party pattern." Geoff said before Harold was next.

"I'm wearing the ABU Kiddos with a Kanji pattern." Harold said before Justin was next.

"I am wearing the ABU PeekABU's diaper with a Hawaiian Pattern." Justin said before Noah was next.

"ABU Kiddos with a Brain Pattern." Noah said before Owen was next.

"Bambinos Classico Diaper." Owen said before Scott was next.

"I am wearing the Rearz Barnyard diaper." Scott said before Trent was next.

"Bambino Classicos with a guitar pattern." Trent said before Tyler was last.

"ABU Super Dry Kids with a Sports Pattern." Tyler said to the teachers as that completed what diapers the students were sporting.

"Wow! Cute diapers." Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Thankies." The boys said.

"Now... who has a girlfriend?" Courtney asked the boys as all of them raised their hands.

"That's okay... we won't tell." Gwen and Courtney said to the boys.

"Thankies." They said back.

"Now then... shall we begin the lesson, Mrs. Lopez?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, Mrs. White." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wait." Geoff said to them.

"Yes Geoff?" Gwen asked him.

"What are your diapeys?" Geoff asked them as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." They other boys said in agreement to Geoff's question.

"Well, Geoff... my diapey is the Rearz Pink Princess diapey." Courtney answered Geoff.

"My diapey is the ABU PeekABU's with Gothic patterns." Gwen said as well.

"Hawt." The boys said to Gwen and Courtney who blushed softly.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to the boys.

"Now we can finally begin the lesson." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes we can." Courtney said before they started to kiss.

"Wow." The boys said as Gwen and Courtney began to makeout.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they began to toungue kiss while the boys started to form bulges in their diapers.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned to wrap up their sexy makeout session.

"You boys love this?" Gwen and Courtney asked the boys.

"Yeah!" The boys answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Now... Who wants to have a personal lesson with me and Mrs. Lopez?" Gwen asked the boys who raised their hands with eagerness.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said before they began to think about it until Gwen found the perfect guy to start it off.

"Hmmm... how about Trent?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Good choice Mrs. White." Courtney answered Gwen before she pointed at Trent.

"Trent, you are first." Courtney said to Trent.

"Okies Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez." Trent said before he went to their desk.

"So... what should we do?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"How about... you fuck us both one by one." Gwen answered Trent.

"Really?" Trent asked the two as they nodded.

"Yup... but who do you want to fuck first?" Courtney answered before she asked him.

"Mrs. White." Trent answered Courtney.

"Okies... but first... show us your baba." Gwen said to Trent before he showed Gwen and Courtney his 10 inch baba.

"Wow! So big and meaty!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Thankies." Trent said to them.

"Mrs. Lopez, shall we?" Gwen askec Courtney who nodded as they both started licking and sucking Trent's baba.

"Ohhh...!" Trent moaned before he and Courtney made out while Gwen kept sucking his baba.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen moaned and muffled enjoying his baba.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney and Trent moaned and muffled during their brief but sexy makeout session as Trent started to rubb Courtney's diapered pussy while Gwen and Courtney kept sharing his baba.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned enjoying and loving his sweet baba.

"Oh yeah! You two are so hawt!" Trent said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez! Ohhh...!" Trent said before he stroked his baba quickly and hard as he climaxed all over their face and mouths.

"Mmm! Tasty." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent admiring his sweet and tasty milk.

"Thankies." Trent said to the two.

"Now it's time for the next part... fucking us both! You said you want me first..." Gwen said to Trent who nodded.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she laid down on the desk.

"What about Mrs. Lopez?" Trent asked.

"I'll happily watch and rub my diapey pussy, you can also makeout with me if you want as well." Courtney said with seduction in her voice to Trent who liked the idea.

"Perfect." Trent said before he began to pound Gwen's diapered pussy softly in the missionary.

"Oh yes! Don't hold back, fuck me hawd!" Gwen shouted with ecstasy as she begged her first student to go harder.

"Yes, Ma'am." Trent said before he went harder as Courtney was turned on by the action as she began to rub her diapered pussy.

"Mmm! So good Trent! Fuck her hawder." Courtney softly moaned, complimented Trent before she told him to go harder on Gwen.

"Okies!" Trent said before he went even harder, pounding Gwen so hard and fast.

"Ahhh! Yes yes yes! So good!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was loving it while Courtney and Trent kissed*

"Mmmm...!" They moaned once more during the kiss.

"Fuck me after you're done with Mrs. White!" Courtney said to Trent.

"Yes ma'am!" Trent said as he kept pounding her until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Trent shouted to Gwen who was about to climax also.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted back in response until it was time.

"OHHHH...!" Trent and Gwen moaned as they climaxed hard at the same time.

"So good." Gwen said before they shared a quick but sexy tongue kiss.

"Thankies Mrs. White." Trent said to Gwen who got off the desk as Courtney climbed onto the desk.

"Oh Trent... you can fuck me now." Courtney said to Trent.

"Yes ma'am." Trent said before he started to fuck Courtney's diapered pussy hard.

"Oh yes!" Courtney shouted as Trent pounded her diapered ass in the doggy style while Gwen rubbed her pussy.

"Mmm! Fuck her hawd, like you did to me." Gwen moaned and said to Trent.

"Of course Mrs. White!" Trent said to Gwen.

"Now...! Ohh! Who wants to be after Trent?" Gwen said, moaned, and asked the guys as Duncan raised his hand.

"I do!" Duncan said with such eagerness.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Duncan.

"Awesome!" Duncan said as Trent kept at it as he was close while Courtney was loving it.

"Oh yes! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney shouted to Trent.

"Okies Mrs. Lopez!" Trent said as he fucked her harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Trent said to Courtney.

"Do it!" Courtney shouted before the moment arrived.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Trent and Courtney moaned as he climaxed inside of her.

"How did I do?" Trent asked them.

"A Plus!" Gwen and Courtney responded by telling him his grade.

"Sweet!" Trent said as he left their desk and went back to his seat before Duncan went up to the desk as Gwen and courtney finished cleaning up.

"It's my turn teachers." Duncan said to them as Gwen cleared he throat.

"Duncan, behave." Gwen said firmly to Duncan.

"Yes, and it is Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez." Courtney said to Duncan correcting him.

"My bad... so what should I do?" Duncan said before he asked them.

"What shall Duncan do Mrs. Lopez?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"He can fuck us both." Courtney answered Gwen which made duncan a very happy man.

"Sweet." Duncan said with delight.

"But first... show us your baba." Gwen said to him.

"Yes ma'ams." Duncan said before he showed his 9 inch long and 3 inch thick baba to Gwen and Courtney.

"So... you like my gun?" Duncan asked them.

"YES WE DO!" Gwen and Courtney answered Duncan who lightly blushed a bit.

"Thankies…" Duncan said to them.

"Now... let's suck it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before she and Gwen started sucking Duncan's baba hard.

"MMMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled loving his big love gun while Duncan was enjoying it, having the time of his life.

"Wow! Oh my god! This is so great!" Duncan said to them.

"Mmmmm! Glad you like it, Duncan." Gwen muffled and responded before she and Courtney stopped a second.

"Now, relax Duncan." Courtney said to Duncan with positive reinforcement.

"I will, Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez." Duncan said before Courtney sucked his baba, while Gwen licked, sucked, kissed, and played with his testicles as Duncan could barely contain himself.

"OH YEAH! Keep going, please!" Duncan begged as he was turned on as they stopped once more.

"Beg for us." Gwen said to him before Courtney was next.

"And... do it like a good student." Courtney said to Duncan.

"Okies, please Keep pleasuring me Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez?" Duncan complied as he asked Gwen and Courtney to keep playing with his machine gun.

"Good." Gwen said to Duncan.

"Now enjoy our sucking." Courtney said before they resumed licking and sucking Duncan's baba but they went even harder.

"OH YEAH!" Duncan shouted as he was enjoying it, they kept at it until until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Duncan shouted as Gwen and Courtney both sucked him harder and stroke his baba even harder until he was about to shoot his load.

"HERE IT COMES!" Duncan shouted as explode all over Gwen and Courtney's faces.

"Oh yeah." Duncan said as he was panting for a second while gwen and Courtney swallowed his juice.

"Yummy." They said to Duncan.

"Thankies… now... who wants to be fucked first?" Duncan said and asked them.

"Let me go first." Courtney answered Duncan.

"Okies, can I ask you something?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Duncan.

"Can I fuck you doggy style, please?" Duncan asked Courtney once more.

"Sure." Courtney answered Duncan before he began to fuck Courtney's diapered pussy really good.

"Ahhh, yeah! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Duncan to go harder.

"Yes, ma'am." Duncan said as he fucked her harder and harder while Gwen watched and started to rub her diapered area softly.

"Yeah, fuck Mrs. Lopez good!" Gwen said to Duncan.

"I WILL!" Duncan shouted as he went harder and harder.

"So... after Duncan is finished... who wants to go next?" Gwen asked the boys who raised their hands until she pointed at Alejandro.

"May I go?" Alejandro asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Alejandro, and meanwhile Duncan was about to explode.

"Ohhhh! Gonna cumsies soon!" Duncan moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Do it then." Courtney said to Duncan who kept pounding until it began.

"OH MY GOD!" Duncan and Courtney screamed as they both climaxed.

"How was that?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"SO HAWT!" Courtney answered Duncan.

"Now it's my turn." Gwen said to Duncan.

"Awesome!" Duncan shouted before he started plowing Gwen hard while Courtney and Gwen started making out.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during their makeout as Duncan was liking what he was seeing.

"Yeah!" Duncan shouted before he increased his pounding while also slapping Courtney's diapered ass.

"Yeah, you like that Mrs. White?" Duncan asked Gwen.

"Mmm! Oh yeah, keep going." Gwen softly moaned, and answered Duncan before she demanded that he kept going.

"Right now!" Courtney said to Duncan as well.

"Okies." Duncan said as he kept going.

"Ohhh! So good!" Duncan moaned and shouted as he kept going until it was time.

"Oh! I think I'm gonna Cumsies!" Duncan shouted at both women.

"Then Cumsies all over my body Duncan!" Gwen said to Duncan.

"Mine too! Cumsies all over my body too!" Courtney said to Duncan as well.

"Of course." Duncan said before he pulled out and began to stroke his baba very hard while Gwen and Courtney opened their mouths until Duncan was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YEAH!" Duncan moaned and screamed as he climaxed hard, covering both Gwen and Courtney with his man made milky.

"Ohhh!" Duncan moaned as he finished climaxing as Gwen and Courtney swallowed his milky.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and said as they enjoyed it.

"What's my grade?" Duncan asked them

"A plus!" Gwen and Courtney told Duncan.

"Sweet!" Duncan got up and went back to his seat, as Gwen and Courtney cleaned up.

"Alejandro... it's your turn." Courtney said to Alejandro.

"Excellent!" Alejandro said before he came to their desk.

"What shall we do?" Alejandro asked the two girls.

"I have an idea." Gwen answered Alejandro.

"Let's hear it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How about Alejandro lays down on the desk while we both take turns being fucked by him and have our diapey pussy being licked by him." Gwen said as Alejandro loved the idea.

"Brilliant!" Alejandro said to Gwen.

"Why thankies." Gwen said before Courtney began to suck his baba.

"Mmmmmm...!"

"Oh my God!" Alejandro shouted in surprise.

"Lick me... now!" Gwen said to Alejandro.

"Si, Mrs. White." Alejandro said before he started licking Gwen's diapered area hard while Courtney kept sucking his baba hard.

"Mmm!" Alejandro muffled.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled.

"Oh yeah! Lick me hawder!" Gwen said to Alejandro who went harder while Courtney kept sucking and it was a race to see who would climax first until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"Me too!" Alejandro said also as Courtney stopped sucking but kept stroking for a second.

"Who will be first?" Courtney asked the other boys before she resumed sucking Alejandro's baba as he kept licking Gwen's diapered area until she began to explode.

"Ohhhhh...! Oh my! That's good!" Gwen moaned and said with delight while Courtney kept sucking until it was time for Alejandro to burst.

"OHHHHHHHH...! GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Alejandro moaned and shouted before he climaxed all over Courtney's mouth and face.

"Mrs. White, that was delicious!" Alejandro said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Alejandro.

"Mrs. Lopez... how was my 10 inch long and hawd baba?" Alejandro asked Courtney who swallowed it.

"Yummy." Courtney answered Alejandro.

"Good." Alejandro said back.

"Now I get to suck your baba while Mrs. Lopez can be licked." Gwen said to Alejandro.

"Perfect." Alejandro said before Gwen started to suck his baba while Alejandro begins to eat out Courtney's diapered pussy.

"OH! OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Courtney shouted with complete glee and ecstasy.

"Mmmm! You taste so delicious!" Alejandro muffled, stopped to speak which he did before he resumed licking as he licked her harder while Gwen moaned, enjoying Alejandro's baba.

"Mmmm...! Mmmm!" Gwen was moaning away enjoying her students baba very much.

"Thankies Alejandro!" Courtney said to Alejandro who kept at it until he stopped so he can focus on getting oral pleasure as he began to finger Courtney's diapered pussy.

"Ohhh! Yes! Finger me hawder!" Courtney moaned and shouted with such delight.

"Yes, ma'am." Alejandro said before

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled before she stopped so she can talk.

"You better finger her hawd." Gwen said to Alejandro.

"Ohh god! Yes ma'am!" Alejandro shouted as he was about to burst.

"Gonna cunsies Mrs. White!" Alejandro shouted at Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she soon started sucking Alejandro's baba while he soon increased his fingering and licking to the max.

"OHHHH! YES, HAWDER! MAKE ME EXPLODE!" Courtney moaned and screamed out again.

"YES MRS LOPEZ!" Alejandro shouted before Courtney then exploded as he was climaxed finally.

"MMMMMM! Yummy." Gwen moaned as she swallowed it and liked his milky.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned as she climaxed all over Alejandro's face and mouth before he licked and swallowed it.

"Mmmm, so sweet." Alejandro said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to him.

"So, what's my grade?" Alejandro asked the two.

"A plus." Gwen and Courtney answered Alejandro.

"Awesome!" Alejandro said before he went back to his desk.

"Who's next?" Gwen asked.

"May I go?" Scott asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Scott.

"Cool." Scott said before he went up to their desk.

"So, what you want me to do?" Scott asked them.

"How about... we suck your baba." Gwen said before Courtney was next to speak.

"Then you fuck us one at a time." Courtney said as Scott formed a bulge in his diaper.

"Awesome!" Scott said before he grabbed his hard baba and revealed it to Gwen and Courtney as it was 11 inches long and three inches thick.

"What do you think?" Scott asked them.

"Nice..." Gwen and Courtney answered Scott before they started licking and sucking his baba.

"Mmmmm...!" They muffled and moaned softly.

"Oh yeah...! Keep going, Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez!" Scott said while he was enjoying it very much.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen sucked Scott's baba while Courtney licked and played with his balls.

"Mmmmm! So hawd and good!" Gwen and Courtney moaned before they complimented his package.

"Thankies." Scott said while he blushed before Gwen and Courtney kept at it until Scott was about to explode.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES!" Scott shouted before he started to explode.

"OHHH...!" Scott moaned as he shot his load over Gwen and Courtney's mouths and faces.

"Yummy." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Thankies." Scott said back.

"Now then... who you like to fuck first?" Gwen asked Scott.

"Mrs. Lopez, and I want to fuck her ass so hawd, please." Scott answered Gwen that he would like to pound Courtney first.

"Hehehehe, okies then Scott." Courtney giggled and said before she bend over as Scott started pounding her ass while Gwen watched and rubbed her pussy in pleasure.

"OH YES!" Courtney shouted as she was enjoying it very much.

"Mmmm! SO HAWT!" Gwen moaned and said to Scott.

"Thankies." Scott said to Gwen.

"No problem." Scott said before he soon went harder, making Courtney moan and scream.

"Ohhhh! More! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney moaned and screamed with delight and ecstasy.

"Okies!" Scott shouted as he kept going until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES MRS LOPEZ!" Scott shouted at Courtney.

"DO IT!" Courtney shouted before Scott came.

"OHHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Scott moaned and shouted before he pulled out.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Scott.

"Now... fuck me." Gwen said to Scott.

"Yes ma'am." Scott said before he wasted no time as he pounded Gwen hard while Courtney watched.

"Fuck her like you did to me." Courtney said to Scott.

"Yes, ma'am." Scott said to Courtney.

"Oh yeah, pound my pussy hawd!" Gwen said to Scott who kept going.

"Who wants to go next after Scott?" Courtney asked the boys as Cody and Harold raised their hands.

"How about us." Cody and Harold answered.

"Okies." Courtney said while Scott went harder and harder on Gwen's diapered area.

"Ohhh! I think I'm gonna Cumsies soon!" Scott moaned and shouted.

"Me too! Fuck me hawder!" Gwen shouted at Scott.

"Yes, Mrs. White!" Scott shouted as he kept going until it was time.

"OHHHHHH...!" Scott and Gwen moaned they climaxed hard.

"My grade?" Scott asked them.

"You get an A." Gwen and Courtney answered Scott.

"Sweet!" Scott said before he went back to his desk as Gwen and Courtney cleaned up, then Harold and Cody arrived.

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. White." They said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hello Cody and Harold." They said back to the men.

"So, what can we do?" Cody asked them.

"How about... you both take turn fucking us both." Gwen answerd Cody.

"Sweet!" Harold said as he liked it.

"Um... show us your babas boys." Courtney said to them.

"Yes ma'am." Cody and Harold said before they revealed their babas as they were 12 inches, 4 inches thick and very meaty as Gwen and Courtney gasped as their jaws dropped.

"So..." Harold said to them.

"What do you think of our babas?" Cody asked them.

"So... beautiful!" Gwen and Courtney answered them.

"Thankies." Cody and Harold said to them.

"I'm going first." Gwen said before she began to stroke and lick their babas as Gwen also licked Harold's balls a bit before she began to suck on Cody's baba.

"OH YES!" Cody and Harold shouted with joy on their faces.

"Mmmm… so hawt!" Courtney moaned and said before she joined in as she sucked and licked Cody's baba while Gwen focused on Harold.

"OH GOD, YES OHHHHHHH!" Cody and Harold shouted and moaned.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned as they switched places as Courtney was now sucking Harold's baba and Gwen was now sucking Cody's baba.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as they stopped to praise their hard babas.

"SO GOOD!" Courtney and Gwen said to Harold and Cody.

"Thankies!" They said back as Gwen and Courtney kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Cody and Harold shouted before they exploded all over Gwen and Courtney's face and mouth.

"Oops, sorry." Cody and Harold said to Gwen and Courtney.

"No, it's fine." Gwen said to them.

"Yeah, we liked the surprised... besides." Courtney said before she and Gwen licked it up and swallowed it.

"That was yummy." Gwen and Courtney said to Cody and Harold.

"Thankies." Cody said to them.

"Anytime, you two get an A plus." Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Yes!" Harold and Cody said before they head back to their desk as Gwen and Courtney cleaned up and kissed each other on the lips.

"Who's next?" Courtney asked the guys as Justin raised his hand.

"Me!" Justin answered.

"Cool!" Gwen said before Justin walked up.

"So, what shall we do?" Justin asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Hmmmm… how about... you lick our pussies one at a time." Courtney said to Justin before Gwen began to speak.

"While also fucking us one at a time." Gwen said to Justin as well.

"Okies." Justin said before he laid down on their desk as he showed his hard 12 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"Who wants to go first?" Justin asked them.

"I will." Gwen answered before she started getting fucked by Justin while Courtney sat on his face as he licked her diapered area hard.

"OHHHH YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted with glee as Justin stopped licking so he can respond.

"How do you like this ladies?" Justin asked them.

"HAWT! SO HAWT!" Gwen and Courtney answered as he kept at it while the other boys were impressed until there was a knock on the door.

"OH! ITS OPEN!" Courtney moaned and shouted as Chris McLean and Norbert Hatchet arrived.

"Hello there." Chris said to everyone.

"Mr. Mclean! Mr. Hatchet!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"Is this a bad time?" Norbert asked them.

"No. Just let me and Mrs. White get off of Justin." Courtney answered Norbert.

"No... that's okay. We want in." Norbert said to them.

"Oh! Okies! Just show us your diapeys after Justin is done." Gwen said to them.

"Sure." Chris and Norbert said as Justin was about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Justin shouted before he climaxed all over Gwen while Courtney soon exploded all over Justin's face and mouth.

"OH YES!" Justin, Gwen, and Courtney shouted before they panted and took a break so Chris and Jermaine can reveal their diapers as they took off their pants.

"My diaper is an ABU Kiddos with a Hollywood Pattern." Chris said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Mine is ABU Chshies with a mix of a kitchen pattern and a military pattern." Norbert said to them.

"You like?" Chris asked them.

"Sexy and cute!" Gwen answered them.

"Thankies." Norbert said in response.

"Anytime... now fuck me Justin while you lick Mrs. White!" Courtney said before she turned focus to Justin as she demanded that he fuck Courtney while he licks Gwen as well.

"Okies!" Justin said before Gwen and Courtney switched places as Justin started plowing Courtney's diapered area while he also licked Gwen hard.

"Ohh yeah!" They moaned and shouted before two soon started kissing.

"WOW SO HAWT!" The other boys shouted as they loved what they were seeing.

"Thankies!" Courtney and Gwen said while Justin kept licking and fucking until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen, Courtney, and Justin shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"OH YEAH!" The trio shouted as Justin came inside of Courtney, Gwen exploded all over Justin's face, and Courtney climaxed as well before they panted as Justin pulled out.

"A plus." Gwen and Courtney said to Justin.

"Sweet!" Justin said before he went back to his desk.

"Mr. McLean, Mr. Hatchet it's your turn." Gwen said to Chris and Norbert.

"We wanna fuck Mrs. Lopez." Chris said to Gwen making Courtney blush a bit.

"Okies." Courtney said before Chris began to fuck her diapered pussy while Courtney began to suck Norbert's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned in pleasure.

"Wow." Gwen said as she liked what she saw.

"OH YEAH!" Norbert shouted as he liked it.

"How you like that?" Chris asked Courtney.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned before she responded.

"It's so hawt and so good. Courtney said before she resumed sucking Norbert's baba while Gwen watched as she softly rubbed her diapered pussy while Norbert and Chris kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Chris shouted.

"Me too!" Norbert shouted also.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard, Courtney then swallowed Norbert's milky while they pulled out.

"That was impressive." Courtney said to them.

"Thankies." Chris and Norbert said to Courtney.

"Fuck me hawd but in both holes." Gwen said to them.

"Gladly." Norbert said before he and Chris began to pound her holes.

"OH SHIT!" Gwen shouted in a mix of pleasure and pain but mostly pleasure.

"You like that?" Chris and Norbert asked Gwen.

"I WUV IT, FUCK ME HAWDER!" Gwen answered them.

"Okies." Chris and Norbert said before they kept at it as Courtney was turned on and very horny.

"So hawt…" Courtney said before she rubbed her diapered pussy while Chris and Norbert fucked Gwen even harder.

"Who wants to go next?" Courtney asked the boys.

"Me, please." Cameron answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Chris and Norbert went harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Norbert and Chris said to Gwen.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted as they were about to explode.

"OH YEAH!" The trio shouted as they did so before they panted.

"If you were our students you would have received an A." Courtney said to them.

"Awesome!" Chris said before he and Norbert left the classroom as Cameron arrived and revealed his 10 inch long and 2 inch thick baba to Gwen and Courtney.

"Nice baba." Gwen and Courtney said to Cameron.

"Thankies." Cameron said before Gwen and Courtney started licking his baba.

"OH WOW!" Cameron shouted in pleasure and delight.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned seductively.

"You like that?" Courtney seductively asked Cameron who nodded before she licked his balls and sucked on them while Gwen sucked his baba hard.

"Mmmm..." Courtney muffled and moaned with glee.

"OH YES! SO GOOD!" Cameron shouted with pleasure and delight as they kept at it while Cameron was having the time of his life.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Cameron shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"About to burst!" Cameron shouted at Gwen and Courtney.

"Shower us!" Gwen and Courtney said to Cameron.

"Okies...!" Cameron said before he stroked his baba hard before he was about to explode.

"HERE IT COMES...!" Cameron shouted before it was time.

"OHHHHH YEAH!" Cameron moaned and screamed as he climaxed all over Gwen and Courtney who licked and swallowed his milky.

"Mmmmm! So good!" Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Thanies... anyway, is it okay if we finished here?" Cameron said and asked them.

"Sure." Gwen answered Cameron.

"Your grade is an A." Courtney said to him.

"Awesome!" Cameron said before he went back to his desk.

"Who is next?" Gwen asked.

"Me." Noah answered before he walked up to them.

"So... what should we do?" Noah asked them.

"How about you fuck us both... right now." Gwen answered Noah.

"Really?" Noah asked.

"Yeah.. show us your baba then start fucking our pussies hawd." Courtney answered Noah.

"Okies then." Noah said before he revealed his baba as it was ten inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Nice baba!" Gwen and Courtney said to Noah.

"Thankies." Noah said before as he began to fuck both Gwen and Courtney's diapered pussies at the same time.

"OH YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"WOW!" The boys said as they were amazed.

"Wow, this is so amazing!" Noah said as he was fucking both Gwen and Courtney as he went harder.

"This is so hawt!" Noah said to them.

"TOTES! GO HAWDER!" Gwen and Courtney said to Noah.

"OKIES!" Noah shouted as he kept at it until he was about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Noah said before he pulled out and stroked his baba hard in front of ther faces.

"HERE... IT... COMES! AHHHHHH...!" Noah shouted and moaned as he showered them with his milky as they licked and swallowed it.

"Oh yes... Mmmm... yummy." Gwen and Courtney said to Noah.

"Wow... thankies. So what's my grade?" Noah said to them before he asked them.

"A plus." Gwen and Courtney answered Noah.

"Awesome." Noah said to them before he went back to his desk.

"Who's next?" Gwen asked the boys as Owen raised his hand.

"Me." Owen said to Gwen.

"Perfect." Gwen said to Owen who walked up to their desk.

"Hello Owen." Courtney said to Owen.

"Hey..." Owen said to Courtney.

"Anything you want to do with me?" Owen asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Hmmm... how about... we suck your baba." Gwen answered Owen.

"Then you fuck us... one at a time." Courtney said to Owen as well.

"Okies." Owen said before he showed them his 10 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"What you think?" Owen asked them.

"WOW!" Gwen and Courtney said as they were both shocked to see Owen's big and hard baba.

"Amazing!" They said before Gwen began to suck his long and hard baba.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh! So good!" Owen moaned and said to them.

"Yeah." Courtney said before she helped Gwen as they both licked and sucked Owen's baba.

"Mmmm." Courtney muffled and moaned as well.

"So good, right?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen as they kept at it until it was time.

"Great Canadian Cheese! I'm about to cumsies!" Owen shouted before he exploded all over Gwen and Courtney's face and mouth before they swallowed his man made milk.

"Yummy." Gwen and Courtney said to Owen.

"Thankies… can I fuck Mrs. White first?" Owen said before he asked if he can fuck Gwen first.

"Of course." Gwen answered Owen who began to fuck Gwen's diapered pussy while she groped and spanked his diapered ass.

"Oh yes! Hawder!" Gwen shouted at Owen to go harder.

"Yes, Mrs. White." Owen said before he went hawder as Courtney rubbed her pussy slowly once more.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney moaned softly as she was enjoying herself while Owen kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Owen shouted and moaned as he did so.

"That was fun." Owen said to Gwen before he pulled out.

"Good job Owen." Gwen said to him.

"Thankies... your turn Mrs. Lopez." Owen said before he turned his focus to Courtney.

"Yay! Courtney said before she lay down as Owen pounded her pussy hard.

"OH YES HAWDER, PLEASE!" Courtney shouted at Owen to go harder.

"Okies." Owen said as Gwen watched and rubbed her diapered pussy while watching.

"Yeah... fuck her real hawd." Gwen said before she turned her focus onto the boys.

"Who's next after Owen?" Gwen asked them.

"Me." DJ answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she resumed watching Owen pounding Courtney.

"Oooh! That's so hawt!" Gwen softly moaned and said while Owen kept at it until he was about to explode again.

"Holy shit! Gonna cumsies hawd!" Owen shouted before he was about to shoot hs load.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Owen and Courtney moaned as he explode hard all over Courtney's diapered area.

"Oh yes...! That was so awesome." Courtney said to Owen.

"Thankies…" Owen said to Courtney.

"What's my grade?" Owen asked them.

"A plus." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Sweet!" Owen said before he went to his seat as DJ was next.

"Anything you wanted to do?" Gwen and Courtney asked him.

"Hmmmm..." DJ said before he thought about it.

"How about you both suck my baba one at a time while I lick one of your pussy." DJ said to them.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Can I lick Mrs. Lopez first?" DJ asked them.

"Sure." Courtney said before DJ revealed his baba which was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick.

"Wow! That's huge!" Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Thankies." DJ said before he began to lick Courtney's diapered area while Gwen began to suck his baba.

"Mmmm..." Gwen muffled and moaned softly.

"Oh yes, hawder! Lick me hawder!" Courtney shouted and moaned.

"Okies..." DJ said before he resumed licking her diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" DJ mufled and moaned as he also started fingering her hard while Gwen went harder with her sucking.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she pulled out to say something.

"We wuv it!" Gwen and Courtney said to DJ.

"Thankies." DJ said before Gwen went harder as Courtney and DJ were getting close.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" DJ shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as well.

"OHHHHHHHH..!" DJ and Courtney moaned as he climaxed all Gwen's face and mouth Courtney exploded all over DJ's face.

"Mmmmmm... yummy." Gwen swallowed and said to DJ who swallowed Courtney's milky.

"Thankies." DJ said to Gwen before he turned his focus to Courtney.

"So Sweet..." DJ said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to DJ.

"Now it's Mrs. White's turn." DJ said to them before he began to lick Gwen's diapered area while Courtney began sucking his baba hard.

"Oh yes, Hawder! Lick my diapey pussy even hawder!" Gwen said to DJ who stopped licking to respond.

"Okies." DJ said before he kept at it while Courtney kept sucking his baba.

"MMMMM!" DJ and Courtney moaned and muffled.

"OH YEAH! SO GOOD!" Gwen shouted as they kept going until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies again!" DJ shouted at Courtney.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted also.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" The trio muffled and moaned as they climaxed hard, then DJ pulled out as Gwen got off his face.

"So good... what's my grade?" DJ said and asked them.

"A plus." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Awesome!" DJ said before he returned to his desk.

"Who's next?" Gwen asked the boys as Tyler eagerly raised his hands.

"I am!" Tyler answered before he arrived.

"So... What shall we do ladies?" Tyler asked them.

"We suck your baba hawd." Gwen said before Courtney spoke next.

"Then you fuck us both one at a time." Courtney said as well concluding their answer for him.

"Awesome!" Tyler said before he showed his 9 inch long and 3 inch thick baba to them.

"How does it look?" Tyler asked them

"Hawt." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Thankies." Tyler said before Gwen began to suck on his 9 inch baba.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned before Courtney soon joined in by licking his balls.

"Mmmmm...!" They muffled in delight.

"Oh yes! Keep going Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez." Tyler said to Gwen and Courtney who stopped to respond.

"Beg and we will keep going." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Please... suck my baba hawder, Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. White." Tyler begged them to keep going harder.

"That's better." They said to him as they kept pleasuring his hard baba until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Tyler shouted as it was almost time... then it happened.

"Ohhhhhh!" Tyler moaned as he exploded all over Gwen and Courtney's face and mouth as they swallowed his sticky gatorade.

"Yummy." They said to him.

"Thankies." Tyler said to them in response.

"I want to fuck Mrs. Lopez first." Tyler said to them.

"Okies." Courtney said before she bend over doggy style before Tyler began to fuck her.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler shouted while he pounded her diapered pussy harder while also smacking her ass.

"Oh! Slap my ass again!" Courtney shouted and requested that Tyler smack her diapered ass.

"Okies." Tyler said and did what he was told as Gwen was rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Mmmm… can't wait for my turn." Gwen moaned as she kept rubbing her diapered pussy while Tyler went harder and harder until it was time.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cumsies so hawd!" Tyler shouted as he was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Tyler and Courtney moaned while he came inside of Courtney.

"My turn." Gwen said before she lay down on the desk as Tyler started pounding her hard.

"Fuck, ohhhh! SO GOOD, HAWDER!" Gwen shouted and moaned while she told Tyler to go harder.

"Yes, ma'am." Tyler said to Gwen while Courtney resumed rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Fuck her hawder, you better do it." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed while she also kept rubbing her diapered area.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly during the kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned loudly with passion as they kept at the kiss making it a sexy tongue kiss while Tyler kept fucking Gwen.

"Oh yeah! This is so much fun!" Tyler said before Gwen and Courtney kept at it with a tongue kiss.

"Totes." They said to him as Tyler kept going until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Tyler shouted as he was about to explode hard.

"Ohhhh...! YEAH!" Tyler shouted while he climaxed inside of Gwen.

"Well..." Gwen before Courtney was next to speak.

"You have received an A." Courtney said to Tyler.

"Sweet!" Tyler said before he returned his desk.

"I'm last." Geoff said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Wonderful." Gwen said to him.

"What would you like to do?" Courtney asked him.

"How about I fuck one of you hawt teachers while I lick the other one." Geoff answered them.

"Sounds great to us but would you mind showing us your baba?" Gwen asked Geoff.

"So we can suck on it?" Courtney asked Geoff also.

"Sure!" Geoff answered before he showed off his 11 inch long and 3 inch thick baba.

"What do you think?" Geoff asked them.

"Very nice..." Gwen and Courtney answered Geoff before they started sucking his baba.

"Mmmmm...!" The two muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff said as they kept at it while he was enjoying it.

"So good! Keep going, Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez!" Geoff said to Gwen and Courtney who stopped to respond.

"Beg a little." Gwen said to Geoff.

"And we'll do it hawder." Courtney said to Geoff.

"Okies." Geoff said in compliance.

"Mrs. White, Mrs. Lopez, please suck my 11 inch baba hawder? Until I cumsies all over you two?" Geoff asked them.

"OKIES!" Gwen and Courtney answered Geoff before they soon went harder, sucking his baba even more.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned once more.

"Oh yeah!" Geoff shouted while they kept going until it was time)

"I AM ABOUT TO BURST A LOT OF CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted before he exploded all over Gwen and Courtney's faces before they swallowed and licked it.

"Mmmm...! Yummy." They said to him.

"Thankies." Geoff said before he began to fuck Gwen while he began to lick Courtney's diapered pussy as well.

"OH YES

"Mmmmm!" Geoff muffled and moaned before he can say how tasty it was.

"So good!" Geoff said to Courtney.

"Thankies Geoff!" Courtney said to Geoff who kept fucking Gwen harder.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me hawder." Gwen shouted and said to Geoff.

"Okies." Geoff said before he went even harder, plowing Gwen like a freight train.

"Mmmm!" Geoff moaned while he was also licking Courtney's diapered pussy.

"Ohhhh…. I think I'm gonna explode!" Courtney said before it was about to happen.

"OH SHIT! OHHHHH...!" Courtney shouted and moaned as she exploded over Geoff's face as he swallowed it.

"Delish." Geoff said as he kept pounding.

"GONNA CUMSIES MRS WHITE!" Geoff shouted before he was about to explode.

"Ahhhhhhh...!" Geoff moaned while he exploded very hard.

"Ohhhhh! So good!" Gwen moaned and said as she climaxed also.

"My turn." Courtney said before Geoff began to fuck Courtney while he began to lick Gwen.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she enjoyed being eaten by Geoff.

"OH YES! Hawder, fuck me hawder!" Courtney shouted at Geoff to go harder as he stopped licking to respond to Courtney.

"Okies then." Geoff said before he increased his pounding as he licked Gwen even harder.

"OH YEAH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as Geoff kept at it until he, Gwen, and Courtney were about to explode.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Geoff said to them.

"Me too!" Gwen said to him.

"Same here!" Courtney said in response as well.

"OHHHHH YEAH!" The trio moaned and screamed as they exploded very hard as Geoff licked and swallowed Gwen's nectar juice.

"My grade?" Geoff asked them.

"A plus!" Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Awesome!" Geoff said before he went back to his desk.

"Okies everyone, before we finish off class, how were we?" Gwen and Courtney said before they asked the boys.

"Amazing, hawt, and so good." The boys answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies…. now then, all of you, come here." Gwen and Courtney said to the boys.

"Okies then." The boys said to Gwen and Courtney before they came over to their desks.

"It is time for the final lesson of the class." Courtney said to them.

"Shower us with your cumsies." Gwen said to the boys what the last lesson will be.

"Well... okies." The boys said before they got their long, big, thick, juicy, and hard babas ready.

"Ready boys?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"Yeah!" The boys answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Begin!" Gwen and Courtney said before all of the boys started fucking them hard.

"OH YES!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as Duncan, Justin, Scott, Harold, Alejandro, Geoff, and DJ fucked Courtney who was sucking DJ's baba while Duncan was fucking her diapered area, Alejandro was fucking her diapered ass, Scott and Justin were getting their babas stroked by Courtney's hands while Geoff was stroking his baba to the site of it all as Trent, Cody, Owen, Noah, Cameron, and Tyler were fucking Gwen as she was sucking Cameron's baba while she was stroking Noah and Owen's babas, as Tyler was fucking her diapered ass while Trent and Cody were fucking her diapered pussy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...! MMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled before they pulled out to respond.

"HAWDER! GO HAWDER BOYS!" Gwen and courtney shouted as the boys kept at it until it was shower time.

"WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES! WE ARE GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD!" The boys shouted at Gwen and Courtney.

"Good! Shower us!" Gwen and Courtney said to the boys as they pulled out and began to stroke their babas really hard and fast until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES...! OHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as all of the boys exploded, covering both Gwen and Courtney with their sticky milky.

"OH YES, SO GOOD!" Gwen and Courtney said as te boys kept climaxing.

"OHHHHHH YES!" The boys moaned and shouted as Gwen and Courtney licked up the boys juice before they cleaned up.

"Now... that was fun." Gwen said to them.

"Totes, besides class isn't over yet." Courtney said to them.

"Huh?" The boys asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Here is extra credit, we're gonna have Diapey sex in front of you boys." Gwen and Courtney answered them.

"Okies." The boys said before they sat down at their desks.

"We're ready." The boys said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Let's begin, Mrs. Lopez." Gwen said before they began as Gwen and Courtney began with a sexy makeout session.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned with pleasure and delight.

"Oh yeah." Gwen said to Courtney.

"This is going to be hawt." Courtney said to Gwen before they continued making out as they both started rubbing their diapered pussies hard.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned as they were enjoying it very much.

"So hawt." The boys said while Gwen and Courtney kept rubbing each other's diapered pussies.

"You like this boys?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"Yes!" They answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said before they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Mrs. Lopez!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Mrs. White!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"OHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned loudly as they came hard as they panted before they kissed.

"Wow! That was so hawt!" The boys said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies... now let's pee in our diapeys." Gwen and Courtney said to the boys before everyone began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh...!" Everyone sighed as they kept peeing.

"So good." Everyone said until their diapers were full, then Gwen and Courtney changed the boys diapers before Gwen and Courtney changed each other's diapers.

"That's better." Everyone said before Gwen and Courtney resumed the lesson with a brief talk.

"So... boys... what did you learn?" Gwen asked the boys.

"That diapey sex is the best." The boys answered Gwen.

"What else?" Courtney asked the boys.

"It's more fun with friends." The boys answered Courtney.

"That's right!" Gwen and Courtney said to the boys.

"Will you be teaching this to the girls?" The boys asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered as the bell rang, then the boys got redressed and so did Gwen and Courtney.

"Class dismissed. Bye!" Gwen and Courtney said to the boys who were leaving.

"Bye!" The boys said before they left.

"Finally... we are all alone." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Want to have a nap in our diapeys before the girls lesson?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney as they took off their pants revealing their diapers once more as they went under their desk and began to take a power nap.

**THAT WAS A HOT LESSON!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! GWEN AND COURTNEY WILL BE TEACHING 11 GIRLS.**

**THEY WILL BE TEACHING ALI, BETH, BRIDGETTE, DAKOTA, DAWN, EVA, HEATHER, JO, LINDSAY, MARLEY, SHAWNIE, SIERRA, AND ZOEY.**

**THANKS TO HELLFLORES!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
